


Mornings Of Bronze

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: A Labyrinth/Twilight crossover for a contest earlier this year on FF





	Mornings Of Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: AN: I don’t know if anyone will get this but me, but the idea popped into my head the other night and I figured why not just write it and enter the contest that I’ve read the other entries for. It’s not that I think it will win or anything just because it was the contest and the massive amounts of Labyrinth and Twilight fanfic I’ve been reading lately that gave me the idea so I figured what the heck. This is a weird way to begin posting on here, especially my first rated M one, but oh well. Here goes nothin’…  


* * *

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest****Name of story: Mornings of Bronze****Penname: LadyMidnight81 ****Movie or TV Show: Labyrinth****Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella****POV: 3rd person****To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.****If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.****Or****ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.****If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.****Contest ends February 5, 2009****Mornings Of Bronze**

Bella had just discovered that someone had been changing the direction that the marks she had been leaving on the stones that made up that covered the ground in this part of the Labyrinth and was none too happy about it. She groaned in frustration as she turned around when she realized she had hit a dead end, only to see the arrow that she had just drawn was now pointing to the right and not from where she had just come from. 

“Someone has been changing my marks!” she commented out loud in frustration, she had been talking to herself a lot on this strange journey since she only had herself for company since that strange dwarf at the beginning had left her to her own devices. “What a horrible place this is, it’s not fair!” she continued her rant.

“That’s right, it’s not fair,” said a voice from behind her, out of nowhere, “But that’s only half of it!” Bella turned around at the sound of many laughs only to see that where there had been only a stone wall, there were now two doors with strange two head, four legged creatures standing in front of them. They looked like a joker on a deck of cards almost, she thought to herself for once, the way one set of legs and head was upside down on the other side of a very card-like shield. The one on the door to her left was red and the one in front of the other door was blue.

“This was a dead end a minute ago,” she said out loud to cover her shock, but she would be sad to know that her face and eyes showed that clear enough already. 

“No, that’s the dead end behind you,” the bottom head to blue set of Jokers, for lack of a better term, replied to her outburst, laughing merrily at her obvious frustration. She turned around to see what he was talking about, but she had already felt that tingle along her skin that told her that the magic of this place was working again, doing it’s best to bedevil her. 

“It keeps changing! What am I supposed to do?” she cried out, willing herself not to cry. After all, it was her own damn fault that she was in this mess in the first place. If only she hadn’t said _the right words_ then none of this would be happening. She still couldn’t believe that any of this was real, but what she did know was that she had to do anything to get Toby back. She had made this mistake and she was going to fix it. She wasn’t going to let some arrogant Fae turn her brother into a goblin. _No matter how gorgeous he was or how his bronze hair glinted in the strange light of his world or how his bi-colored gaze made her feel when he looked at her_, a small voice in the back of her head added unnecessarily. She groaned again before turning back to the Jokers.

“The only way out of here is to try one of these doors.” The first bottom Joker, the red one said

“One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth,” the blue bottom Joker at the other door continued as if they spoke in tandem like this all the time, she supposed that they did. “One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth and the other one leads to…”

“Ba-ba-ba-bom” the top blue Joker made the sound like music before a big secret was revealed on daytime soap operas.

“Certain death,” the bottom blue Joker announced immediately after the top ones’ intro sound effect

“Oooooo…” all three other heads made a sound she supposed was supposed to be eerie and scary. Bella supposed that after all she had seen in this strange place that certain death really did mean certain death, so she was a little afraid, though she tried not to show it. 

“Which one is which?” she asked the bottom heads, as the top ones were still hiding themselves behind the shields whenever they didn’t make the helpful sound effects for the bottom ones. She knew it was a long shot that they would actually tell her the answer, but she thought it couldn’t hurt any to ask anyway. 

“We can’t tell you,” the red bottom Joker said.

“Why not?” Bella asked curiously 

“Ahhhh…ummm….” He and the other bottom Joker said in chorus, “We don’t know,” he said finally, 

“But they do,” the bottom blue Joker continued, pointing to the Joker above him. She assumed that the other party of the ‘they’ was the other top head.

“Then I’ll ask them,” Bella decided out loud. She figured she might as well keep talking to them as long as they continued to talk to her. She wanted as much information about what was behind which door as possible.

“No, you can’t ask us,” the top red Joker said, “You can only ask one of us.”

“Uh-hmm,” the top blue Joker agreed, “But I should warn you,” he continued, “One of always tells the truth and one of always lies. I tell the truth,” he declared self-righteously, “He always lies,” he said of the red top Joker.

“I do not, I tell the truth,” the top red Joker exclaimed in his own defense.

“Oh, what a lie,” the top blue Joker declared.

Bella thought that this puzzle now before her sounded very familiar to one that she had to solve in school. It had been on one of those worksheets that the teachers hand out just to get a little break from actually having to interact with their students. Not that she blamed them, teenagers can be pretty horrible. She had witnessed just how much firsthand, on several accounts. Pushing the thought away she tried to remember what the answer was, but her brain was not being helpful at the moment. 

“He’s the liar,” the top red Joker replied back as the bottom Jokers laughed merrily at their companions’ discomfiture. 

“Alright, answer ‘yes’ or ‘no,’” Bella said as she walked up to the red top Joker, “Would he (gesturing to the top blue Joker) tell me that this leads to the castle?” she asked him then. He seemed to consider it carefully and even ducked his head to confer with his bottom head it seemed. Though she didn’t know why he would do that if the bottom heads didn’t know the answer anyway. 

“Yes?” he finally answered and it felt to Bella that it was a question more of a statement, but she didn’t really care at this point. It wasn’t like she could turn back or anything. She thought about it for a moment and with his answer the answer to the puzzle from school became clear in her head finally.

“Then the other door leads to the castle and this one lead to certain death,” she stated confidently. 

“How do you know?” the red top Joker asked mischievously, “He could be telling the truth.” 

“But then he wouldn’t be, so if you told me that he said ‘yes’ then I know the answer is ‘no’” Bella stated, her confidence in the right answer growing. 

“But I could be telling the truth,” the red top Joker stated, still trying to confuse her.

“But then he would be lying,” Bella said, “So if told me that he said ‘yes’ then I know the answer would still be ‘no’” she finished, trying not to smile at finally figuring something out in this wonky place. 

“Wait a minute,” the top red Joker continued, “Is that right?” he asked the other top head.

“I don’t know I’ve never understood it,” the top blue Joker replied before all four of them started to laugh at their own lack of intelligence.

“No, that’s right,” Bella said more to herself than to them. “I figured it out. I could never do it before,” she said as she stepped past the blue Joker and opened his door. “I think I’m getting smarter. It’s a piece of cake,” she stated confidently before she was screaming at the top of her lungs when the ground gave way and she fell into a giant black hole.

That was when she noticed that the hole wasn’t empty or as dark as it had first seemed. The light from the top of the hole was still shining brightly enough for her to see what looked light hundreds of green and moldy sets of hands that seemed to try and grab at her as she fell. 

“Eww, yuck,” burst from her lips before she could stop it. She suddenly slowed in her descent and came to a stop surrounded by those gross hands that seemed to either be stopping her progress down or were just enough in her way to stop her progress. “Stop it!” she told them before crying uselessly and halfheartedly out for help. She knew it was useless, there were only the Jokers above and they couldn’t do anything to help her if with their little arms and legs. 

“What do you mean help,” cried a face-like formation of the hands that were holding her. “We are helping,” it stated

“We’re Helping Hands,” another ‘face’ told her. 

“You’re hurting,” she told them honestly, as some of their grips were hurting her and it was more than a little uncomfortable in certain areas.

“Would you like us to let go?” another ‘face’ taunted a second before they let her go and she knew that they were the ones keeping her from falling.

“No,” she said without thinking. Not falling further into a hole for any length of time sounded like a good idea to her. 

“Well then, come on, which way?” a new ‘face’ asked.

“Which way?” she echoed dumbly, unable to process what was going on for a moment.

“Up or down?” another hand face asked her. She thought about it for a second, but apparently they were impatient hands. She wondered why, suddenly curious. _It can’t be that that many people fall down this hole everyday. Wouldn’t they want whoever fell to stick around as long as possible so they didn’t get bored? _But then she realized that there were quite a lot of them and perhaps they didn’t have that much consciousness to think like that. 

“Come on, Come on,” one hand face said impatiently

“We haven’t got all day.” One hand face demanded when she didn’t say anything right away.

“”Well, it’s a big decision for her,” another said in her defense.

“Well, which way do you want to go, hmm?” another asked her then.

“Yes, which way,” another said. 

“Of course I want to go ‘up’” Bella cried out then, mostly so they’d stop bugging her. _What kind of idiot would want to keep falling down into a strange hole when daylight and sanity awaited her on the surface_, she wondered; plus, she was on a time limit here, she had to get to the castle and since she chose the right door it shouldn’t be that much longer when they put her back on top. There were grumblings among the hand faces when she made her decision. She couldn’t believe that some people actually chose to go down, it seemed like a no-brainer to her. They slowly pulled her back up to the surface, hand by hand. It did hurt sometimes and she knew that they would never be called gentle helping hands by anyone that was unfortunate enough to some across them.

She flopped like a fish, and as ungraceful as she was, she took a header to the stone floor. She managed to catch herself just in time. That was just what she needed, she thought, to have her clumsiness cause her more damage than this weird place she found herself had as yet. Concussion avoided she pulled herself slowly to her feet. 

Sarah groaned when she took a look in front and behind her and found that the Labyrinth had changed again seemingly while she was down the hole. She knew not if the path forward would lead her to the castle now or not, but it was the only chance she had. Learning from what the little worm she had met had told her, she tested the wall for openings as she went along. She found none. This seemed to really be an endless tunnel of corridor that she had assumed the other passageway had been. Then out of nowhere there was a corner, a dead end or sorts. She turned around expecting to be trapped here as that was how the labyrinth had been treating her so far. She gasped when she turned around. She was not trapped after all. 

Suddenly the stone corridor was behind her and before her was a forest of sorts, she guessed. But then as she looked closer, she realized that there was fruit on every tree, so it must be a fruit orchard of sorts. _Whatever it is, it is beautiful_, she thought. Glad that at least part of this place was enjoyable to look at. She didn’t suppose there would be any point in having a magical world at all if it was all darkness and nightmares. There had to be some beauty or joy, like life, or what was the point of it all. She didn’t have an answer for that, which was just the latest of the questions like that that roamed through her head since she had taken the magic of the tale she had thought was pure fiction for granted. 

But she had realized that she was the spoiled and selfish one and not her baby brother. He was a baby for goodness’ sake, she had realized when she had cooled down. She couldn’t take her frustration about her dad’s many ineptitudes and his marrying a bitch of a woman that loved nothing more than taunt Bella about her many inadequacies. It wasn’t like she didn’t know that most of her friends went out on dates and had boyfriends. Hell, some of her friends were already married and pregnant for goodness’ sake. She wasn’t blind or stupid. But she knew that she was really nothing special and Karen’s reminders of that didn’t really do much but sound like the same broken record inside her own mind. She knew she was plain, dammit, she thought in frustration, but it’s not like she could do anything about that. It was also true that no guy had ever made her feel that way about him. She had had stupid little crushes like all little girls, but none of it really meant anything. It wasn’t like she liked them enough to pursue anything more than watching them from afar. She always assumed it was the artist in her. She like the boys she knew for their aesthetic qualities, but none of them were boyfriend material in her eyes even if one of them was crazy enough to want her; which they weren’t. Pushing her hair back in frustration she sighed and pushed away those unimportant thoughts for now. She had something much more pressing to deal with at the moment; she had to find her brother. 

She smiled when she saw how close the castle was as the strange twisted tower stood tall against the horizon just beyond the Goblin City. She smiled as she realized that perhaps she could finally be good at something after all. Her stomach growling stopped her short as she was making her way through the orchard. She hadn’t had anything to eat in a very long time and it seemed her body had had enough of being empty. That was when she saw it; the most beautiful peach she had ever seen. It was perfectly ripe and on the lowest branch so that it practically begged her to pick it as she walked by. Giving into the impulse when her stomach growled again she picked the lovely peach and then dusted it lightly with the sleeve of her poets’ blouse, but not enough to bruise it. Almost drooling in hunger at the sight of it, Bella took a huge bite and started to chew hungrily. 

That was when she realized that something was not quite right about the taste. It was the most delicious peach she had ever tasted, but there was something else there, something that reminded her of the tingle she had felt earlier when the walls changed. Suddenly she felt very sleepy and from far away, as if from a tiny music box, she heard tinkling piano music that made her feel woozy and it only took a couple sways on her feet as she tried to take a step forward to convince her that something was definitely wrong and that she needed to sit down before she fell down and hurt herself. Sitting suddenly she leaned against a fallen tree trunk and began to see weird shapes dance before her eyes. That was when all of the stories that she had ever read about people that journeyed into a different land came back to her in a rush. It never turned out to be a good thing when they ate the food from that place. She knew it was much too late to realize that now moments before the world went black, then white, and she felt like she was suddenly floating on a cloud or in a bubble. 

_I’m dead,_ she thought dreamily as the world returned somewhat. Then it seemed her mind was clouded with a strange fog as the music she had heard from afar seemed suddenly much closer and therefore louder. It was a lone piano and the tune was so beautiful, soulful and so tender that it made it want to cry. When the bright colors sharpened and became more than the amoeba-like shapes that had been floating past her eyes to this point she realized that she was definitely not in that strange orchard anymore, nor was she outside at all. Bella realized that she was in what looked like a big and luxuriously decorated ballroom and surrounding her was a huge crowd of people. As she looked closer she realized that this must be a masquerade ball for the people that were dancing around the room were all wearing Venetian-style masks in the shapes of grotesquely fascinating faces 

It was then that she recognized the tune that the lone piano player was playing. It was one of only a few classical pieces that she actually recognized and knew the name of as soon as she heard it; Claire De Lune. She had never heard it played live before and it was even more stunning a piece in person. Just as she was starting to enjoy the music the sense of urgency that had haunted her since finding out that there really was a Castle beyond the Goblin City; only now she couldn’t remember what is was she was looking for. Bella knew it was something important. It was something that she needed to find as quickly as possible. Looking around her surroundings she frantically looked for clues that would tell her what this sense of urgency was leading her to find. But all she saw was the pearlescent-ly pale and beautiful people swirling past and around her as they danced slowly and rhythmically to the music. Besides them there was only the music.

It seemed the music was the only thing around her that slipped through the thick fog that had surrounded her thoughts before coming into this beautiful ballroom. Concentrating on the music it seemed to her that the only thing that she should be looking for at the moment was the person that was playing that piano. Catching sight of the outline of a black shape that looked to be the upraised top of a grand piano on a dais at the other end of the room the urgency that she had felt creep into her thoughts became so strong that she launched herself forward almost instantly, needing to see who the piano player was. Needing to see who could play such a classic piece with such feeling that she still had tears running silently down her cheeks. There was also something in the soft music that pulled a cord that was unfamiliar to her barely legal and as yet untouched self. She didn’t know what the music was doing to her but she both wanted to get closer to it and wanted to run away as fast as she could as it scared her in a way that was so base and natural that she was completely taken aback by the strange sensations running through her body. 

When Bella launched herself forward she began to realize just how close the masked caricatures were to her. She barely noticed their raunchy and lewd movements towards each other, themselves, and to her. She was too busy pushing, worming and shimmying past them while trying to touch them the least amount that she had to while doing so and that wasn’t an east task she discovered. Suddenly her clumsiness, that she had up to now been amazed that it hadn’t made another appearance yet, showed itself as the very tall man with long curly blonde hair holding a pixie-like woman with short hair that spiked in all different directions refused to move out of her way. Instead of sideling past them as she had assumed would happen she ended up flat on her ass when she met the hard cold plane of the man’s back as he swirled his partner, a small smile on both of their lips, and it stopped her cold for a moment when her butt met the cold smooth floor. It was not that different than the man’s back, but the floor hadn’t hurt as much to bump into Bella noticed offhandedly. At least this couple wasn’t leering at her or whispering propositions so dirty that she only understood half the words; they were ignoring her completely and in a world by themselves. It was refreshing. 

Looking down dazedly as the clawing, needy feeling had ceased momentarily in the brief and slight pain of her fall she finally saw herself and what she was wearing. This was not the jeans, poet’s blouse and vest she had been dressed in when her foggy memory tried to decipher the moments before this strangely beautiful ballroom. No, she was now dressed in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It reminded her of one the fairy princess wore on a music box she couldn’t remember ever seeing before. The dress was a wonderful shade of dark blue and seemed to have the fullest skirt that she had ever seen. But though there seemed to be layer upon layer of cloth around her legs it was very light and didn’t seem to be as heavy as such obviously fine material should be. The sleeves were small and puffed and seemed to be designed to show off more of her arms and her plentiful décolletage, which was pouring out of the corset-like top of the gown, than it concealed.

Bella noticed then that her hair was different as well; the simple barrette that had held one side of her hair back was nowhere to be seen. Not that she expected her hair to be the same when the rest of her was so transformed, that would make no sense. Her hair was all swept out of her face in thick curling strands that wrapped around each other and were threaded with dark blue gems and white feathers. Whatever magic had given her this awesome makeover she hoped they did something with her looks as well. _Or maybe that was the point_, she wondered, as she got to her feet. _Did she not need a mask because her face would be hideous compared to the beautiful peoples’ without their masks’? _

Before she could take that self-deprecating thought chain very far the sudden and fervent need to find the piano player returned as soon as she was once again standing on both of her feet under her own power. She began pushing forward through the crowd once more, but this time she actually watched carefully enough not to run into the couples that didn’t seem to want to move an inch under the pressure she applied to them, not even if she used all of her strength to try and do so. 

When the second such couple seemed to ignore her; this time a not-quite-as-tall-as-the-previous blonde man that seemed to have eyes only for his partner who was a much smaller woman compared to him, but not as short as the pixie-like one. This woman had natural caramel highlights in her dark hair that glimmered against the crystalline walls of the ballroom in the candlelight. This time when she paused there was no pain to distract her from her obvious goal and when she noticed that she had crossed half of the ballroom and the piano seemed barely an inch closer than it had been before she started seeking its’ player. Groaning in frustration she doubled her efforts and practically turned into a well-dressed battering ram, but it must have been more of the magic that she still felt tingling inside of her skin, for she wasn’t substantial enough to move one, let alone two, dancing people. _Unless everything they say about adrenaline highs were true_, she thought with an inner smile. She was so caught up in making it to the piano that was just starting to become an actual shape instead of a faraway outline that she almost ran into another pair of dancers that paid her no heed at all. This couple was as different as the other two had been. This time it was a very big man with dark curly hair holding a very curvaceous woman with long blonde curls that seemed to not even see her as she carefully weaved through the less substantial revelers once they finally passed her.

Bella nearly passed out in a heap of grateful relief when she noticed that just passed the last oblivious couple there was only one group of masked dancers between her and what she now saw was a small alcove with a raised dais where the mysterious player sat playing the most beautiful grand piano she had ever seen. Making her way past them in a suddenly nervous rush as the anticipation of seeing who had been playing the music in a way that had wrung emotions from her that she didn’t even know she could feel before she heard those soaring notes of the hauntingly familiar song. 

Compared to how long it had taken her to cross the sweepingly grand ballroom it took her just a few seconds to reach the side of the piano where the mystery player sat hidden from view from the rest of the party, as if purposefully isolating themselves, said a small voice from somewhere in the back of her dream fogged brain. When she reached the spot next to the piano bench unknowingly hiding herself from the rest of the crowd as well, she gasped in surprise and something else dark and sensual that she had never before experienced. _It was **Him**_, her mind screamed in shock. A wild shock of messy bronze hair was visible atop his glittery blue jokeret that matched her dress’ shade perfectly. But as the thrill of recognition crashed through her she still couldn’t access the part of her brain that knew exactly who this gorgeous man beside her was and how exactly she should feel about finding him here. A much bigger and less clouded part of her mind was rejoicing. She had finally found the mysterious piano player; the man that had fingered these black and white keys like they were the strings to her heart. It was like he had been trying to bring out these new emotions in her so she could know once and for all that she could feel them too; that she wasn’t a freak in some way. 

Then something unexpected happened. The tune that he was wringing out of the keys changed. The well-known orchestral piece was gone and in it’s place was a song that seemed to have come out of the depths of the players very heart and soul. It was lovely and soft and soon she found herself swaying on her feet. Fearing another appearance from her clumsiness she sat down next to him on the piano bench as it was closer than the floor. This new melody seemed to wrap around her heart like the silky material of her dress and the jewels and feathers had done to her body and hair respectively. It felt as though it touched on something hidden deep within her soul and stroked at it lovingly like petting a cat that had just begun to purr. This music soothed her and comforted her in a way that made her automatically feel like closing her eyes and sleeping. What a lovely lullaby this is, she thought in a mesmerized whirl moments before she blacked out for the second time this day. 

When Bella opened her sleep addled brain she was not as surprised as she expected to be when she saw that she was no longer sitting on the piano bench in the grand ballroom. Lately she had begun to feel as though the unexpected was the norm though for the life of her she couldn’t exactly say why. She hated not being able to think clearly with all of her brain. She was going to be pretty pissed with whatever was doing this to her when it finally ended. Dear Lord, she hoped that it would end. She prided herself on being a pretty intelligent girl, wishing her baby brother away to the goblins notwithstanding, and she hated feeling as though her best and only asset was no longer what she had worked so hard to get it to be. 

The chamber she found herself one was of a slightly normal variety than a magical orchard or a grand ballroom. This room she could tell was a bedchamber. It wasn’t as if it was that hard to figure out when she was sprawled on top of the huge canopy bed that seemed to be the center point to the circular chamber. A slightly familiar flapping sound barely registered on the circumference of her hearing before it gave way to the booted footfall that she somehow recognized as well as the previous sound. Without looking in that direction she knew who was walking toward the bed from the circular window she had spied on one side of the room. It was **Him**; it was the bronze-haired Adonis that had pulled at the cords of her soul with those gloved fingers on that piano. If the real Adonis had looked anything like this man that was now standing at the foot of the bed between her now bare feet then she completely understood Aphrodite’s obsession with him, a mere mortal compared to her, now. 

“So, you’re awake now, precious thing,” this gorgeous creature said before flashing a smile of very white and somehow very sharp looking teeth, “I was so hoping that you would be, Isabella,”

His last words were spoken low; almost a purr and she felt a shiver of anticipation rush through her veins, though she did not know from what, but her whole body shuddered with it as well. It was then that she was locked in his gaze; her eyes not wanting to break free and not knowing if she even could should she need to. His strange bi-colored gaze hinted at the fact that he was something more than human, a fact that she was very well aware of, though she couldn’t say how exactly. His one eye, the perfect emerald and his other a brilliant topaz spoke that this was no ordinary man, especially when the black that outlined both colors started to bleed into the iris’ until both of them were them same shimmering, bottomless pool of onyx. She gulped visibly then, though from which feeling that was crowding her brain she knew not, but his look spoke of one thing and that was hunger. Hunger for what she did not know, but she couldn’t help the shiver that shook her body again, this time in equal parts anticipation and fear. 

Then her eyes widened as he placed one gloved hand on the bed, followed by the other and then before she realized what was happening he was crawling over the huge bed like a big jungle cat stalking its’ prey. He was hovering over her smaller frame before she could blink twice, his head hanging down as his nose glided along the edge of her jaw. He inhaled a deep breath at the pulse point under his nose when he reached her neck. He sighed then, and it seemed a contented sound.

“How you’ve turned my world, you precious thing,” his melodious voice whispered into her ear; his cool breath sending a new wave of tingles down her spine to join the warmth that began to pool low in her belly the moment she had seen him standing at the foot of the bed.

“You starve and near exhaust me,” he almost sang then. Bella moaned and the sound was rather loud compared to his whisperings, when he scraped his teeth lightly against the tender flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder before running his tongue lightly across her skin. He did it again and she felt like her eyes were about to roll back in her head it felt so good. 

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you,” He declared before pressing his stone cold lips against hers and kissing her passionately. His cool tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring the wet heat that seemed to draw him in.

“I move the stars for no one,” he whispered a hairsbreadth away from her lips until she mewled in frustration when he went no lower. He suddenly proved what he could move by ripping the bodice and skirt of the blue dress she was still wearing down the middle and baring her uncovered breasts to him as well as her bottom half that seemed to be only now be covered in a scrap of dark blue lace. Only then did his cool lips press against hers and his tongue slyly slide against her bottom one once more. 

“Edward!” she cried out when his hands, that were somehow no longer gloved, roamed icily over her skin before caressing the tips of her breasts that peaked eagerly at the sudden change in temperature; arching toward him invitingly. _How do I know his name?_ she asked herself suddenly in the smaller and quieter part of her brain, the not-so-clear part. 

“You’ve run so long, You’ve run so far,” he continued in his velvet voice confirmed against her lips before doing the unthinkable and replacing his fingers with his mouth; sucking her nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged the other one. _I have been running a lot today, haven’t I?_ asked that smaller voice in her head again.

“Edward!” I moaned out again, louder this time as his ministrations continued until those nerve endings felt oversensitive to the slightest touch before moving onto the other breast with his sinfully erotic tongue, lips and teeth.

“Your eyes can be so cruel,” he all but gasped out as he moved to stare into her chocolate brown eyes that no doubt betrayed the sudden need she felt for him, but this was completely unlike the previous need to discover him in the ballroom.

“Just as I can be so cruel,” he stated boldly, almost singing once more before ripping the scrap of lace that was covering the heat between her thighs into blue shreds that he tossed somewhere across the room. He kissed her again, but this kiss held something different, a taste of the hunger that he felt for her. Just feeling the need inside of him seemed to spread a similar sensation through her until she was flailing wildly. Bella had just noticed as she hadn’t tried to move them yet, that her hands and feet were both being held tight to the bed by something magic as the tingle was back and she couldn’t move them at all. 

“Though I do believe in you,” his voice caressed me then and she felt almost as soothed as when he had played that lullaby in the ballroom. His hand returned to the place that she had been silently wishing he would touch her since she had seen him in her Father’s bedroom. 

_Wait that can’t be right_, she thought frantically with that little corner of her mind_, I just saw him the first time in the ballroom where he played that soulful music seemingly just for me._

His fingers petted the dark brown curls they found there and stroked her silky skin in a way that had her writhing in pleasure. One of his fingers grew bolder than the others then and slipped passed the outer folds to where it was obvious that she was more than enjoying his attentions.

“Yes, I do,” he continued his refrain, but this time his voice was huskier, his desire for her plain for anyone to hear. He surprised her then and covered her lips with his once more as his fingers continued to stroke. His sly fingers found the little bundle of nerves that caused her to shriek into his kiss at his practiced touch. 

“Live without the sunlight?” he said then and it sounded like he was asking her a question. What he was asking she did not know so she said nothing. It wasn’t like she could think straight right now to give him a right answer even if she did know what he meant. Opening her eyes to see if she could ascertain what he meant from his gorgeous onyx eye she gasped loudly and her eyes widened when she not only saw, but felt that he was now as unclothed as she was. 

“Beautiful,” she muttered upon seeing his naked form above her. Her cheeks heated instantly as she realized that she had actually spoken the words aloud. _You have been talking to yourself a lot lately,_ said the little part of her brain then, totally confusing her. 

“Love without your heartbeat?” New words came from his lips then. They were musical words that sounded just as much a question as the previous ones. She wished that she knew what he wanted her to say, if anything, but she didn’t know how to answer him this time either. Seeing his naked flesh made her mind a little woozy for a moment and she wished that her stupid hands weren’t bound for she dearly wanted to touch him as he was touching her. He was just so beautiful; to perfect to be real. He snuck another sly finger into her tight passage and they both groaned at the slick friction it caused. Her hips bucked up, silently asking for more. He obliged her with a slightly smug smile on his face before slipping another digit in to join the first. He kissed her again and it was almost tender until he started to nibble roughly on her lips. She felt a strange sensation, a tension growing inside of her, another new emotion that she didn’t think she would ever get to experience as his fingers continued their rhythm. Bella cried out in denial when his fingers suddenly stopped. 

“I can’t live within you,” he stated and his velvet voice was stronger than his previous seeming questions. These words seemed to suggest that he had found an answer to his questions without her. That was when she felt head of his arousal probing her entrance. She moaned his name loudly and it became a whimper as he suddenly pushed past her maidenhead and all the way into her. They both groaned when he began to move then. Then the pain gone Bella only felt immense pleasure and found herself matching his rhythm as if she had been doing this with him forever; gasping out his name excitedly whenever he hit a spot that he hadn’t reached with the previous angle of his hips. 

They continued this ancient mating dance, a seemingly perfect match for each other, he moved above her a bronze-haired god with a seemingly endless supply of energy as he supported himself on his elbows, occasionally bending down to capture her lips or a hardened nipple in his mouth. Bella could feel herself close to this seemingly unreachable goal when she noticed something on the other side of the bed chamber over her perfect lovers’ shoulder. Her thoughts abandoned her when he brought his mouth back to the first spot he had touched her, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin of her throat.

“But I’m damn well going to try,” his musical voice whispered ruefully against her skin before sinking his very sharp teeth into the waiting flesh below. Then her world fell down when she felt him suck on her skin, bringing her blood into his waiting mouth, the Goblin King’s name on her lips as she climaxed. She felt the aftershocks of pleasure course through her as he found his release as well, calling out her name. But her thoughts were elsewhere. She suddenly realized what that object across the room was just before she heard the first telltale chime. **_Toby_**, her suddenly very clear and aware mind screamed, **_oh, Lord, what have I done!!!_**


End file.
